Total drama island super smash style!
by kirbyzilla19
Summary: Check out Total drama island as you've never before! The smashers have taken over, and it can only lead to insanity. can they survive the challenges? or more importantly, can they survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! One and all to the super smash bros retake of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Now, we'll start things off on how this got started…

"Hello, this is Master hand here! Currently, since TDI is under production for season 2, the producers let us use the set for our own remake of the show! I will be acting as the host, and Crazy here will be my assistant!"

back at smash mansion…

'Smashers! Please report to the dining room IMMEDIATELY!' said Master over the intercom.

"Ganondorf, who'd you kill this time" said a rather annoyed Snake.

"Yo mama."

"nice try, I'm a clone, remember?"

'Oh yeah, snake, ur moms dead.' Said Master.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone is now in the dining room.

"alright, since everyone is now here, I will make my announcement… right after this commercial break!"

three hours later…

"My God! That Has to be the longest commercial break of all time!" Shouted Link.

"and it was the same one over and over…" said Yoshi.

"well, anyways, we will be on a tv show!" said Master.

…

…

"Why isn't anyone exited?"

"Isnt it obious? We each at least have one video of our own, plus the ssb series, so we don't have very much time in between to be on a show." Said Mario.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!! UR DOIN A TV SHOW AGAINST UR WILL THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

everyone cried.

"Master hand look what you did you made the smashers cry…" said tabuu.

Tabuu was shot repeatedly.

"Now me and Crazy here are going to put you all in teams. Link, your captain on green, Mario, your captain on red. Now being captain doesn't give you invincibility, but it does let you call the shots. If half or more of your team decides to vote you off, its bye-bye time."

"Wait, you havnt even told us what we're doing!" said C. Falcon.

"We're doing the smasher remake of TOTAL DRAMA ISLASND!!!"

"Does it have to be in Caps every time you say it?" questioned Lucario.

"Total drama island. There, happy? Now lets get on to picking teams."

Later…

TEAMS

Green-

Link

Luigi

Snake

Olimar

Lucas

Lucario

Toon Link

Diddy kong

Ice Climbers

R.O.B

Fox

Yoshi

Mr G + W

Wario

King DeDeDe

Ike

Red-

Mario

Peach

Bowser

DK

Zelda

Ganondorf

Samus

Pit

Kirby

Meta Knight

Falco

Wolf

C. Falcon

Red (pokemon trainer)

Jigglypuff (Jiggly)

Marth

Sonic

"wait a minute… they have one more teammate than us!" said Link.

"Yes they do, and you can choose one between these teammates!"

Alternate teammates-

Grey Fox

Saki

Shadow

Toon Zelda

"What do you guys think?" Asked Link.

"I would normally say Toon Zelda since she's from my game, but shadow is awesome." Said Toon Link.

"I Dunno, definitely not Grey fox, I barely even know Saki, but I'll bet he or she has his or hers own game, shadow I Agree is awesome, But Toon Zelda barely has a role in any game, so I cast my vote to Toon Zelda." Said Snake.

"I second that," said Lucas.

After a Half Hour long Debate…

"Alright, we've reached our decision!" announced Link.

"And it is…?"

"Toon Zelda!"

Toon Zelda Appeared.

"Zelda!!" Shouted Toon Link.

She slapped him.

"Owww… What was that for?"

"I'm just upset that my own husband didn't vote for me."

Everyone just stood there with a O.o look on their face.

"Aren't you two like… 12?" Asked Link.

"Lets just move on with that…" said Master.

NEXT TIME

The smashers will take on their first challenge, which we like to call smashket ball! A modified version of basketball where teams will "K.O" for the ball.

Can the teams do this? Can they survive Each other? Can they even survive? And will anyone get past the Toon Link Toon Zelda marriage? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!1 (smasher version)

**Was hoping it could have a little more words... but oh well. also i know that i only voiced a few characters, but there will be more in the future. im also very exited about the legend of zelda- spirit tracks release. im planning to get it the day it comes out. i'll update soon, kay?**


	2. Smashketball!

Last time on TDI! The two teams were chosen, and everyone seems pretty happy about it. But today, their skills will be put to the test in a thing we like to call, smashket ball. Also, can Luigi handle the fact that he wasn't on Mario's team? And will anyone get over the fact that toon link and toon Zelda are married? All your questions will be answered (and some more asked) on this exiting episode of TDI!

Insert theme song here

"All smashers to the airport!" shouted MH over the intercom.

"I wonder where he's taking us this time…" said Ike.

"I heard him and crazy talking over the intercom they forgot to turn off about an island, but they didn't mention the name. After they said island they turned it off. Just if it helps any," said snake.

"Hey, you two, you needa go to the airport, everyone else is already gone, and we lock the doors soon," said a red alloy.

They looked at each other, nodded, then made a run for it.

At the airport…

"Okay smashers, since your all here, I will tell you where were going. It is an island called, yoshi's island!" said MH.

Yoshi jumped for joy.

"BUT! This yoshi's island is an old one, with nothing on it, besides your cabins and stuff…"

Yoshi cried.

"Alright, now I'll pass out the tickets."

Everyone got one, except for Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

"…Why didn't we get one?" asked Fox.

"You all could use your flying things, I figured."

"Our arwings are now in corneria, because Roy 'accidentally' sold them to hobos, for a broken beer bottle, remember?" Fox said through gritted teeth.

"And broke my wolven with his charged B attack!" shouted wolf.

They then went to beat up Roy. Again.

After everyone got on the plane, they started to wonder where the star fox trio went. You can find them clinging onto the wings of the plane, hanging on for dear life.

"Just for the record, I don't pity them," said MH.

After they arrived…

All the smashers got off the plane got their bags and the star fox trio fainted. That's all that happened.

Let's interview the teams, starting with red, because they haven't had a big role yet.

Mario

"I'm really exited about this, not only will my fans see me in one more thing, they will see me win. But also, the time to bond with the other smashers will be one thing I take advantage of."

Peach

"I hate this craphole."

DK

"OOK OOK!"

Zelda

"I'm almost as exited as Mario, but the only thing I have to worry about is elimination, and the fact that I'm stuck with ganondorf, and my teammates are complete retards."

Ganondorf

"I'm not as exited as everyone else, because this could be the time I'm taking over hyrule, but nooo, Master Hand has to keep us here to do a TV show. It's not like I have time to be the king of evil and a TV star at the same time! Just get me the crap out of here!"

Samus

"My occupation says people think I'm aggressive, mean, and other stuff, but I'm actually a nice person. So I do want to win, but I also want to use this time to bond with other smashers… … … Not in that way!"

Pit

"If I win, I'm going to donate the money to charity!"

Kirby

"Poyo!"

Meta Knight

"The real problem is, that the smashers are bonded enough, but they think they aren't because most of them can't talk, so I think that's why we're doing this. Because MH **thinks** were not bonded enough. I rest my case."

Falco

"This sucks because I'm on a team with wolf, and every time I try to use the bathroom, or go get a snack, I have to hear 'Can't let you do that.' It's so annoying, ya know?

Wolf

"Can't let you read this!"

C. Falcon

"YES!!"

Red

"God… does anyone on this team have any intellect? Am I the only one?"

Jiggly

"I'm so glad I'm on a team with Kirby…"

Marth

"I hope you all understand im a prince, and have more important matters to deal with other than a TV show?"

Sonic

"UR 2 SLOWWW!!!"

Bowser

"Whym I last…"

Now, to SMASHKETBALL!!!!1!!

"Smashers, I will now go over the rules! Smashketball is far more complicated than basketball. Holding the ball is much like holding a dragoon part, or a smash ball. If you're hit enough, you drop it. Each team uses 5 players on the court, and switches them out each round, which there are 3 of. If a player is KO'd then that player is out, not eliminated. The players that come out each round will be the candidates for elimination if that team looses. If no player is KO'd, then anybody can be eliminated. Basically, you kill for the ball," stated MH. "Now choose your players for the first round!"

"Guys, I think we should first choose the fastest, and the most powerful," said link.

"Fox, for sure, but I don't know the strongest," said Lucario.

"What about Snake?" asked Lucas.

Everyone agreed.

"Now for the other three," said Link. "We should get the most distracting, and someone who can attack from a distance. The other can be anyone."

"I would say King Dedede, because he can do the big gay dance, lucario, because he can well attack from a distance, and ike, because he has some real good moves," stated Snake.

Green team

Fox

Snake

King Dedede

Lucario

Ike

"We should definitely use sonic, but I think we should save him for last, so I think maybe C. Falcon, He's fast. Bowser too, he's hard to KO, plus he's pretty strong. Samus would be good for a distraction in her zero suit," Mario was slapped. "What was that for?!"

"You don't use me like that. But I will, because I like attention."

"Now for the other two. We should use pit, because he can fly, and Jiggly to get her KO'd." Mario was slapped again. "What this time?"

"YOU'RE MEAN!!"

Jiggly went to cry.

Red team

C. Falcon

Bowser

Samus

Pit

Jiggly

Now, teams at the start point! That's at both ends of the court. First to get to the middle of the court gets the ball! Once you have the ball, shoot it in the basket to get a point!" said MH. "3… 2… 1… GO!!"

Both teams raced to the middle, but C. falcon got there first. But snake used a rocket launcher on him and knocked it out of him, and fox got it. He made it to the other end of the court, but pit used his side B attack and got it. He flew to the other end, but Dedede floated up and used jet hammer, and knocked the ball into the goal. His goal.

Red-1 Green-0

"Nice going Dedede!" shouted link.

"3…2…1… GO!!"

This time Fox got it first, and Lucario was covering him. Fox almost got falcon punched, but dodged it just in time to see that Falcon accidentally hit Jiggly, KOing her. Fox was then blocked by Bowser, so he passed it to Ike, who made the goal.

Red-1 Green-1

"End of first round! Switch players!

Green team

Toon Link

Olimar

Mr. G+W

Yoshi

Lucas

Red team

Zelda

Wolf

DK

Peach

Marth

This one starts out with Toon Link getting the ball, but wolf knocking it out of him, and Ganondorf getting it. Yoshi ate him, and it knocked the ball of him, but Marth got it, and passed it to Zelda, who transformed into shiek. She quickly ran pass the opposing team, but toon link threw a bomb at her, thus knocking it out of her. Mr. G+W tried to get it, but got giant punched, thus KOing him. So peach got the ball, and made the shot.

Red-2 Green-1

Starting out with wolf getting the ball, and passes it to peach, but olimar smash throws one of his Pikmin, and knocks it out of her, and Lucas gets it. He quickly avoided a giant punch, but was hit by a fully charged marth B attack, and it knocked the ball out of him, and KO'd him, and Wolf got it and made the shot.

"End of round 2! Switch players!"

Green Team

Link

Wario

Ice Climbers

Diddy Kong

R.O.B

Red Team

Sonic

Ganondorf

Falco

Mario

Meta Knight

The Green team made a shot and the red team made a shot. Falco, R.O.B, and Diddy Kong were KO'd. How creative.

Final Score

Red-3 Green-1

"I'm sorry Green team, but you lost. Reds, your prize for winning is free tickets to any basketball game you want, and in a booth!" said master hand.

"Whoo-Hooo!" the Red team shouted.

"Green team, see you at the campfire tonight!"

At the campfire tonight…

"As you know, the only ones that can be out are Mr. G+W, Lucas, R.O.B, and Diddy Kong. Your vote have been cast, and here are the results! Lucas, Your safe!

Diddy Kong, Safe! And the final safety goes to… … … … R.O.B! Sorry G+W, you will be missed."

**Next time on TDI! The smashers will be doing a truth or dare! Readers, either you can send them in, or I will myself. So please review, and send in your Truth or Dare!**


	3. Dare time and green interviews

**Last time on TDI! The Smashers went head to head on a game I like to call; smashketball! The teams had a fierce battle for the ball, but in the end, the red team came out victorious. The ones that were apt to be eliminated were Lucas, R.O.B, Mr. G+W, and Diddy Kong. But out of those, Mr. G+W ended up getting eliminated. Will Ness ever have a spot in a team? will the two toon characters marriage be brought up again? And who will be eliminated? Find out here on TDI! **

(Insert theme song here)

"Smashers, to the food tent now!" said MH.

I guess before I go on, I'll interview the green team, because I need to think up something for the next part, and I didn't last time.

**Link**

"I suppose this is pretty fun. The first person I want to eliminate is definitely Dedede because in the last challenge he knocked the ball into the goal. Our, goal.

**Luigi**

"Besides the fact that I didn't get on Mario's team, this is pretty fun. But I am with Link on the Dedede thing."

**Diddy Kong**

"I'm just so glad I didn't get eliminated the last round…"

**Yoshi**

"Yoshi!!"

**Wario**

"You will all pay for not mentioning me in the last chapter…"

**Toon Link**

"I think Toon Zelda is stalking me…"

**Toon Zelda**

"I'm stalking Toon Link."

**Ice Climbers**

"We think that we are not very important, mainly because we haven't been mentioned once till now."

**R.O.B**

"I want to please know how I was KO'd in the last episode, because I got no specific details!"

**King Dedede**

"Can I haz teh cheezburgur?"

**Fox**

"I laugh at Falco's misfortune."

**Ike**

"I fight for my friends! ... I also do Crack and Heroine."

**Lucas**

"As well I wonder, where is Ness…?"

**Snake**

"I'm like probably the best on the team, so I have pretty much nothing to worry about. But if they do vote me off, I'll blow The island to bits!"

**Olimar**

"These interviews are helpful, because those who don't get to speak very often a chance to speak, like me. And,-"

**And that concludes our interviews for the green team!**

Olimar cried.

Everyone was now at the tent.

"Today smashers, we will be having a dare segment. Since we didn't get sent in one dare, we will just make our own.

Rules are, the first to decline a dare, their team will loose, and he or she will be eliminated. Snake, your up first with burn all your boxes then spit on the ashes."

Snake did, but then attempted suicide, but CH stopped him.

"Toon Link, your next, with be locked in a vault with Toon Zelda for a day!"

T. Zelda grinned, and T. Link cried, but took the dare.

"Sonic, go without running for five minutes."

Sonic shuddered, then tried to sit down, and a few seconds later, his eye twitched, and started to scream and have a seizure.

"Red, let wario eat all your balls. Man that came out wrong… y'know, your pokemon balls…"

Wario started before MH said the last part, and red's family line ended, and Wario seemed happy… O.o

"Yoshi, eat Mr. G+W."

yoshi did.

"Ice climbers, burn your mallets."

They tried, but they wouldn't burn. So wario ate them.

The Ice Climbers cried.

"Wario, go Forever without eating."

"NO."

"then your eliminated."

"NO."

"Crazy, do the honors."

Crazy blew him up.

"NOT THAT HONORS YOU RETARD!!! I MEANT TAKE HIM OFF THE ISLAND!!"

"Oh… Oops."

**Next time on TDI! I have no idea what will happen!**

**Yea…I sorta ran out of ideas. But seriously, if you want another Dare chap, send some in! I can't crap ideas! (As far as you know) So yea, review, send a dare, its not hard.**


	4. torture im running out of ideas

**Last time on TDI!! The smashers were put up to a dare contest. This was mainly a way to have a role for minor characters, but who cares. And also scince NOBODY sent in ONE dare, I made them up myself. In the end, wario was booted off/blew up, because of CH's screw up. And, we have yet to take toon link out of that room with TZ. And we won't until further notice. And P.S, I'm making this up as I go along, and im not wearing any pants!!**

**(Insert theme song here)**

3

why did I type that?

On the island, little did everyone know that something evil was being planned. And I'm yet to figure out what is evil. Anyways, let's get on to this. P.S, Pit will be a kinda main character after this chapter.

Lucario was sitting on the docks, thinking. First on his mind, what is the prize for winning anyways? Next, why was the sky blue? Finally, he was thinking why nobody liked him. "Why does nobody like me?"

What was the prize anyways? That will be shown on the last chapter. No matter how much you bribe me, you don't get it.

By the way both wario and mr. gaymanwatch are dead.

Now, I think a torture chapter will be good now.

The smashers are now in the mess hall (Literally).

"Today you will all be tortured and the team that has the highest total time tortured wins. Everyone has only one pass and when you use ti 10 points are deducted. Mario stay underwater as long as possible."

He stayed under for 3 seconds. He uses fire, whadda you expect.

Red total- 3

"Next is link, who will be beat up by ganondorf and he cannot do anything about it."

He did, for 15 seconds.

Green- 15

"Luigi, you stab Mario repeatedly"

he stabbed him 8265 times, and there was almost nothing left of Mario.

Green- 8280

"peach, hit Mario in the balls repeatedly with your golf club."

She did 40 times

Mario was almost dead, but this is a mario bashing chap, so he doesn't die.

Red- 43

"Toon Link, go in the same room as Toon Zelda for however long you can."

He used his pass.

Green- 8270

"Bowser, let Mario beat you up."

He did for 234 seconds.

Red- 277

"Dk go as long as possible without eating a banana."

He shrugged and went to watch the superbowl. Then ate a banana.

Red- 377

"Ohhhhh! The superbowl is on!" so everyone watched that.

At halftime they did s'more dares.

"Diddy same as dk. Let's make these next few snappy so we don't miss the second half."

He didn't for one second.

"Samus you go as long as you can with a bunch of geeks staring at your zero suit form."

She used her pass.

Red- 367

"Yoshi you try to learn English."

He went nuts and only stayed for 20 seconds

Green 8790

**I'm getting lazy, so on to the last two.**

"Down to the final two… C. falcon and Lucario. These last two will be special. You two will have a brawl match."

*GASP*

"One stock, sudden death, final destination, winner takes all."

"Then what was all that for?!" shouted Pit, who had a shark on his head from his dare.

"I like messing with you."

The two were now on final destination.

Falcon started trying to falcon punch Lucario, but he dodged and tried to counter, but missed. Lucario started charging an aura sphere, and Falcon remembered, Lucario's tougher when he has a lot of damage. So he went forth an tried to attack. But at that moment, lucario finished charging an let it fire, sending Falcon off the stage.

Lucario had one, and falcon had lost.

At the campfire, everyone got a marshmallow except Samus and Red.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…..

…

…

.

.

.

…

.

.

..

..

..

.

.

…

.

…………

..

..

.

..

.

.

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

….

…

…

…

"SAMUS!"

red left, cried, and im still not wearing pants.

**Yeah, I have no idea what's next, so read review, tell me who should win, but there is to much left for a poll. Review, send an idea tell me who should win, and someone tell me to put pants on.**


End file.
